


Popcorn

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Popcorn and Yoochun's dick in a box.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“God, Yoochun, what are you doing?”

“Sh. Watch the movie.”

Junsu gave him an odd look, blue lights from the movie flickering on his skin. And then he turned back to the movie.

Yoochun smirked and continued with his plan. Yes, he loved Junsu. Yes, he loved going to the movies with Junsu. Yes, he loved ending up back at Junsu’s place with his face pressed against a pillow and Junsu’s cock in his ass, but oh man, he needed a thrill tonight.

“Do you want some popcorn, Su?” he asked.

Junsu reached over to the box in Yoochun lap and grabbed a handful. Then jerked his hand back when he touched something that wasn’t popcorn.

“There’s something in it,” Junsu said and bent to look over.

There was something … red? Junsu reached a finger out and poked it. Finger pressing in and then returning, glistening with liquid.

Yoochun groaned.

“What the—” And then Junsu’s eyes went wide. “Yoochun!” he said loudly enough that the only other patrons glared at them from near the front of the theatre.

“What?” Yoochun asked, voice innocent. “Popcorn. Eat some.”

Jusnu shook his head, but then his hand was back in the popcorn box, teasing the tip of Yoochun’s dick. He fought back a moan.

“You’re such a slut,” Junsu said, but carefully dropped to the floor and crawled between Yoochun’s legs. Yoochun bit his lip HARD,when Junsu’s mouth covered the tip of his dick. His grip on the box tightened and then, as Junsu tongued the slit of his cock, one hand jerked and the side of the box ripped, spilling popcorn in his lap.

Junsu pushed Yoochun’s cock further into his mouth.

Yoochun couldn’t stop the moan this time.

Junsu’s tongue worked the underside and tip of his cock, while his hand gripped the base, sliding up once it had enough spit coating it. Yoochun opened his mouth in a silent moan, thrusting his hips up, hands on Junsu’s head.

Maybe not so silent, as someone shushed him from the front.

If only they knew …

Junsu sucked faster, slicker. Yoochun leaned his head to the side, biting his bicep as his body jerked suddenly and all the built of anticipation forced its way down Junsu’s throat. Junsu moaned in appreciation and swallowed.

Junsu returned to his seat, smiling at the spent Yoochun, eyes shut, head back, mouth open. Junsu pulled his phone out and took a picture of Yoochun’s cock surrounded by popcorn. He set it as his background and then leaned in and bit Yoochun’s ear. He tucked Yoochun back into his pants. “Let’s get out of here so I can reward you for this most brilliant idea.”

Yoochun nodded and stood up.

They practically ran from the theatre and then half way across the parking lot, Yoochun stopped. He made a face and shifted his jeans.

“What?” Junsu asked.

“I think there’s popcorn in my boxers.”


End file.
